Some door latch devices provided on a rear door of a vehicle have a childproof locking mechanism shifting between a childproof lock state in which a door opening operation by an inside handle provided on an inner side of the vehicle is not transmitted to an engagement mechanism, and a childproof unlock state in which this door opening operation is transmitted, wherein this shift is manually operated by a childproof lever (for example, please refer to Patent Literature 1).